


Dream SMP requests (Closed)

by SleepyandStupidinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Hello! Seeing as winter break is coming up and I want to write more I thought I’d make this book.  Obviously I have boundaries but I will write anything in desperate for ideas.Edit: I'm going to do all the already requested stories and then I'm deleting this.
Relationships: no - Relationship
Comments: 22
Kudos: 3





	Dream SMP requests (Closed)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you’re having a good day! 
> 
> All boundaries and stuff will be announced in main body.

Seeing as I’m out of ideas I thought this would be a good idea! You can request pretty much anything, but obviously I have boundaries.

I WILL NOT WRITE (UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE):

-Rape or Non-consent  
-Smut (just ew)  
\- romantic relationships (even of age ones)  
-heavy gore  
-Stories revolving around serious mental health stuff (e.g Anxiety Disorders or Clinical Depression)  
-Anything with the real people (Au’s are different)

Now I will write mostly any characters but I do mainly write Sleepy Bois Inc. stuff, so if stuff is ooc I apologize.

If you aren’t sure if something crosses the boundaries just ask!

If you have any ideas feel free to request them!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not saying that I’m desperate for ideas...  
> but I am, so if you want to request things that’d be cool!


End file.
